


I like you a latte (Elriel)

by Sleepyfangirlx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR AU Week, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Modern AU, acotar au week day 1, background feysand, barista ELain, coffee shop AU, day one coffee shop au, the ic work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfangirlx/pseuds/Sleepyfangirlx
Summary: The bell rang as he pushed open the door. The gentle music and quiet chatter filled the coffee shop. He loved this place, he’d spent many hours when he was studying and working here. He loved the food, drinks, ambience, and more recently, he loved the cute barista that tended the counter during the morning. He approached said barista and opened his mouth to order but she cut in before anything could leave his mouth.“Morning Az! Two americanos with two-shot of espresso?”OrElain is a barista at Azriel's favourite coffee shop.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 58
Collections: ACOTAR AU Week, ACOTAR AU Week Day 1





	I like you a latte (Elriel)

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to ACOTAR AU Week Day 1: Coffee Shop AU! I hope you enjoy!

Azriel Arnel was a meticulous man. He had the same routine, each moment executed in the same way every day. This routine helped him keep up with the workloads he got as he rose through the ranks of Illyrian Inc. He had started with his brothers at the same time, all as assistants to different managers. They were all well-liked and hard workers (and it helped that his adopted father was the CEO) so they all moved up fairly quickly. Soon Azriel, Rhysand and Cassian all worked in the CEO and top managers office as interns, and with high hopes for the future.

It had been many years since the first climb to the top and Azriel was now one of the senior advisors to Erran Mariano CEO and his heir, Rhys, along with Cassian. However, despite him not being an intern any more, Mr Mariano insisted that he get him coffee every morning, just like he used to.

And thus his morning routine was born. Every day he would make a stop at Veritas, the local coffee shop, to pick up his boss’s order, as well as his own. Every day he would order two americano’s with two-shot of espresso and travel to work soon after. Personally, he preferred black coffee to what he ordered, but after several incidents where Mr Mariano’s coffee had been spilt and Azriel reprimanded for it, he thought it safer if he got the same for himself, just in case.

The bell rang as he pushed open the door. The gentle music and quiet chatter filled the coffee shop. He loved this place, he’d spent many hours when he was studying and working here. He loved the food, drinks, ambience, and more recently, he loved the cute barista that tended the counter during the morning. He approached said barista and opened his mouth to order but she cut in before anything could leave his mouth.

“Morning Az! Two americanos with two-shot of espresso?”

He nodded, captivated by her smile. She beamed at him before she turned to call out his order to her co-worker (he thinks it’s Nuala but he could never tell between the twins who ran the shop). Since the coffee shop was sparsely populated and there was no one behind him, she was able to start a conversation.

“Feyre couldn’t stop talking about her date last night.”

He raised his eyebrow. He was aware that Elain had a younger sister, and that she didn’t really date, but that seemed to be changing.

“She went on a date?”

“I know! I was as surprised as you are.”

Behind them, the coffee machine gurgled. He looked around the shop before turning his gaze back to her.

“Not a busy morning?”

She was about to reply when her Nuala called to her, asking her to finish the drinks so she could grab something from the back. Elain gave Azriel an apologetic smile as she turned to finish the drinks. 

“Monday’s are always quiet. And with Christmas in a couple of weeks, everyone is leaving.”

Azriel hummed as he leaned forward to inspect the baked goods on display. He’d already paid but he really wanted that doughnut.

“I’m sorry to be a pain but do you think I could get the chocolate doughnut.”

He reached for his wallet as Elain abandoned the drinks to get the doughnut. He went to hand her the money but Elain held up her hand.

“It’s on the house.”

“But-”

“Nope. You’re a regular and you always work hard whenever you’re here. You deserve it.”

She opened the rack and seemed to mutter something under her breath, _something about someone being handsome_?

“What was that?”

Elain jumped slightly, her cheeks on fire.

“Nothing!” She squeaked and shoved the doughnut into a bag and then into his hand. 

He slipped the doughnut into his bag and chuckled as Elain scurried back to the coffee maker. His drinks were completed and she placed them in his awaiting hands. It seemed like she wanted to say something but decided against it.

“I hope you have a good day, Elain,” he told her as he walked towards the door.

“You too,” she called after him. “See you tomorrow!”

He turned slightly to wave at her, which was made awkward by the two cups of coffee in his hand. Just as he was about to exit, Nuala returned. He heard Elain recount the events of their encounter, including the free doughnut.

“You can’t just give people free stuff, Elain. Even if he is handsome!”

As he exited the shop, he peered through the large windows and saw Elain turn pink.

o.O.o

“You’re late.” 

Azriel enters his office to see Rhys sitting on his desk. 

“No, I’m not. I’m 5 minutes early.” He replied as he shut the door behind him.

“And you’re usually 10. Therefore, you are late.”

Az sighed as he set the two coffees on the table and shucked off his coat. He dumped his bag on his desk and pulled out the doughnut. Rhys continued, “Was it that barista? Did she make you late?”

Azriel continued to ignore him, emptying the contents of his bag before pausing to take a bite.

“Come on, Az. If you tell me what happened this morning, I’ll tell you about my date.”

That made Azriel pause.

“You went on a date?”

Rhys grinned, “I thought that might make you crack. Your tall, dark and handsome facade doesn’t work on me.”

“I prefer it when Elain called me handsome,” he muttered under his breath.

He heard Rhys shoot off his desk.

“She did what?”

Azriel waved him off and picked up the extra coffee. He left Rhys in his office, knowing he’d still be there when he got back, most likely with two extra annoyances with him. He did love his family but sometimes working with them drove him slightly crazy, especially when they suspected something was happening in his life (which they believed wasn’t often).

He crossed the department floor, his boss’ office opposite to his. Crossing the floor didn’t usually take too long but it was crowded today, and it took him a while to cross without spilling the coffee. He nodded at the blonde assistant, Ianthe. She was clad in her usual tight blue dress and scarf. Her mouth formed a seductive smile as she looked up from under her lashes.

“Hey, Azzy.” She drawled. “Is that for Mr Mariano?”

He nodded, not wanting to engage with the demon assistant. She’d made moves on Rhysand several years ago and had made all of their lives hell. He did not want to ever be involved with her, even if he wasn’t interested in someone. But he was and compared to her, Ianthe never stood a chance.

“He’s on the phone right now.” He could see that she had started to grow bored with their interaction, annoyed that he isn’t falling at her feet. “Let’s continue this convo later.”

And with that, she turned away and shut him out, not that he minded.

He went up to Mr Mariano’s door, steeling himself, before knocking. He heard a faint, “come in,” and pushed the heavy door open.

Erran Mariano was a man in his late 50s, with silver streaks in his black hair and a dark blue pinstripe suit. He was not only his boss but also his adoptive father. Azriel had always been slightly terrified Erran, even as a child. He had never been affectionate, not like his mother, but after joining the company, he’d become even more distant, treating Cassian (his other brother that was adopted at the same time) and him like employees, nothing else.

As he entered Erran held his hand up for silence. He was, indeed, on the phone but it didn’t seem serious.

“I’ll see you Saturday. Bye now.”

He put the phone down and Azriel moved forward, placing the coffee on the desk. He picked up the coffee and sipped.

“You’re late, Azriel. And this is cold.”

Azriel had just had it in his hands. It was not cold. It was, in fact, so hot it had almost scalded him. And it was 8:05, he was due to see Mr Mariano at 8:15.

“Sorry, sir.”

Erran didn’t acknowledge him, so he took it as a sign to leave. He made his way back to his office, dodging the tired interns and hurried workers.

He was correct to assume that there would be more terrors in his office when he returned. Mor, Cassian, Rhys and Amren were perched on varying surfaces around his small office. He noticed that his bag, coat and various piles of papers and files had been moved to the floor to make room for his invaders. Az raised his eyebrow at Amren who had taken his seat, the large chair swallowing her small stature.

“Amren? I thought you’d be above all this.”

She shrugged, deciding he was not worth a reply.

From where Mor was sitting, she threw a piece of crumpled paper at him. He picked up the paper and smoothed it out.

“This was an important document, you know.”

“Tell us about your girlfriend,” Mor replied, reaching out to grab another piece of paper.

“I will if you stop messing up my files.”

Mor’s hand stilled. “You got yourself a deal.”

Azriel placed the paper on his desk, before turning to face the others.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Azriel started. Before he continued Cassian interrupted him with a boo.

“She called you handsome. Only a woman blinded by love could call you handsome.”

Azriel shook his head, ignoring Cassian’s antics.

“Why are you all interrogating me? Rhys was the one who went on a date last night.”

Mor, Cassian and Amren’s head swivelled round to face Rhys.

“What?!?” Mor shot up from where she sat before marching towards Rhys to punch him in the arm. “And you didn’t tell us?”

“It’s a miracle!” Called Cassian from the floor.

Rhys held up his hands. “Fine. Fine. I’ll only tell you if Az agrees to ask out the love of his life, the cute barista he always talks about that I can’t remember the name of.”

Everyone turned back to face Az, an expectant look on their faces.

“Okay, okay. You guys are relentless.”

Rhys smiled victoriously before launching into a monologue about the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world, Feyre Archeron.

Feyre? The name rang a bell. _Elain’s sister_ , he realised, she’d be pleased to know who her sister went out with, given that Feyre wouldn’t tell her anything. It would be a good conversation starter, which he would need if he was going to honour the promise he just made. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to ask Elain out; in fact, he was desperate. But the chance that she could turn him down and never talk to him again terrified him. He didn’t want to risk their friendship for a chance to date her, no matter how much he wanted to.

But, as Ferris Bueller once said, “Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.” (Rhys had made them all watch it one movie night. He was a big fan of 80s classics, his favourite being The Breakfast Club .) Despite how ridiculous the premise of the film was (it was still a good movie, he would admit) the last line carried an air of truth. Life was short. What was the worst thing that could happen? Elain rejects him. She is too kind to shut him out of her life completely.

Azriel watched his family bicker. They were so brave. If they could face the hardships in their life with courage and grace (he doubted that Cassian did anything with grace but the sentiment remained) then he could ask out the girl he liked.

o.O.o

He did not ask Elain out. It had been several weeks since he had resolved to finally express his feelings to the perfect Elain Archeron. He saw her every morning and without fail, she’d have his order ready to go and a smile to brighten up his day. 

It was the 23rd of December and the coffee shop was practically empty. The bell jingled as he entered and he caught sight of Elain dressed as an elf. She waved at him and started to prep his order. She was the only staff member that seemed to be on duty. She mentioned that Nuala and Cerridwen were going on holiday to visit their family for several days last week, but he didn’t realise it would be before Christmas. He wandered over, taking in all the decorations that were dotted around the café. A small Christmas tree stood in the corner, a few presents underneath. 

“Real or fake?”

Elain looked up from where she was busying herself with the cups. She tilted her head and looked at him inquisitively.

“The presents. Under the tree.”

She shook her head.

“Unfortunately, no. I’ve been asked three times today.”

She set about finishing his order. He watched her perform the task with a grace that could only be achieved by years of practice. He admired the beautifully decorated Christmas pastries on display at the counter. He was just about to ask for one when he remembered the reason why he mentioned the presents. He pulled out the small potted plant that was carefully balanced in his bag. He placed it on the counter as Elain was turned away.

“Well, here’s a real one for under the tree.”

She spun around and her face lit up at the sight of the plant.

“I don’t understand. Is that for me?”

He nodded and pushed it towards her.

“You mentioned that you wanted to liven up your workspace and that you love plants, so I thought I’d combine both.”

Her cheeks flushed and her mouth parting slightly to whisper, “you remembered?”

It had been at least eight months since she’d said anything about adding decorations to the shop counter. It came up as conversation, as well as her greenhouse, a couple of months after she’d first engaged with him properly. He’d been frequenting Veritas for a long enough time for her to recognise him, and she was so glad she’d begun talking to him.

He looked away blushing, his hand going to grab the back of his neck. 

“Merry Christmas, El.”

This was his chance. His chance to ask her out and potentially get to more than just friends, barista and customer, two people separated by a counter. She reached out and positioned the pot next to the register, visible to anyone who walked in the shop. She seemed to decided something and then resumed making his drinks. They stood in comfortable silence as she finished his order and grabbed a pen. He looked up from his emails to see her holding out the two cups, ready for drinking.

“Thank you.” He said as he took the cups from her hands. Their fingers brushed momentarily, sending shocks and shivers down his spine. “I’m off over Christmas, so I won’t be visiting for a while.”

“The shop is closed for a week starting tomorrow, so I’m off too. I’m visiting my family, and maybe Rhys if your intel is true.”

They both laughed but it trailed off quickly, leaving them in silence and staring at each other. A tension rising from both of them, the unspoken feeling going taut between them. 

He should say something. Anything. A notification from his phone broke through the silence, cracking the moment in two. He placed one of the drinks down and slipped his phone out of his pocket to see an email from Ianthe and a text from Rhys. Not bothering to read it, he chucked his phone into the depth of his bags and picked up the drink.

“I’m sorry, Elain. I have to go. I hope you have a great Christmas.”

She sent him a beautiful smile, lingering disappointment clouding her expression.

“You too, Az. Merry Christmas.”

He tried to wave, but as usual, the drinks in his hand made it difficult. She giggled and waved back as he walked through the shop and out the door. As soon as he had left, he had to run if he was going to make it to work on time. If he had stopped; taken a moment to look back through the window, he would have seen Elain stare after him with a look of hope on her face.

o.O.o

For the first time in six years, Azriel Arnel was late for work. Actually late for work this time, not just arriving slightly after he normally does. He makes it into the office building at 8:16, he was so screwed. But somehow, his interaction with Elain made his impending doom slightly more manageable. He had to put his stuff away before delivering Erran’s drink. He’d made the mistake of going straight to Erran after arriving at work before, leading to him being shouted out for several long minutes. He still wasn’t sure why it was such an offence but the consequence made him never do it again. 

The office was unusually busy, making his journey to his office even harder. He weaved through the crowd, trying desperately not to bump into anyone. When he finally made it, his heart felt like bursting out of his chest in stress. He slams open his door to find an empty office. He glanced at his clock, situated on the wall opposite. It was only 8:22, Rhys usually hung around in his office with the other until 9. Even then, they all just seemed to migrate to one of the other’s workspaces (usually Cassian’s due to his being the closest). In fact, he seemed to be the only one who ever got any work done.

He surged into his office, noticing that Rhys wasn’t there. But he didn’t care, too distracted by his approaching doom. He dumped his bag and coat on the floor, not caring about the mess it made and the unfortunate clatter of things rolling out of his bag. It didn’t matter, not as he launched out of his room and across the department floor. This time he did crash into several people, including a terrified intern who ran away before he could apologise. Just as he arrived, he realised he still had both drinks in his hand. It didn’t matter, he just had to apologise, hand Erran his drink and run away before the yelling starts. 

Azriel didn’t consider himself a scared person. He could sit through most horror movies without blinking an eye. He had seen enough horrors in his childhood, before he was adopted, that it had steeled him enough that almost nothing affects him. The only thing that could make Az’s cold facade crack, it was Erran Mariano’s disapproval. He’d spent his entire life trying to prove to him that he was worth it. Erran had been against adopting the two problem children from the home, but his wife, Reina, had taken one look at him and Cassian and decided that Rhys and his little sister, Lydia, needed two new brothers. Erran had never been open to him and Cassian, not in the same way he was with Rhys and Lyds. Reina had welcomed them with open arms and he had never felt more at home than he did when he was with her. But Erran? He wanted nothing to do with them. And Azriel wanted nothing more than Erran to see him as a son.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered why he was in such a hurry. He noticed that Ianthe wasn’t at her desk but he didn’t spare that much of a thought as he made his way to the door and knocked tentatively. He heard the shuffling of paper and a small, “come in.”

He pushed the door open, ready for the onslaught of negativity that was about to greet him. But the only person occupying the office was Rhys. His heart stilled.

“What- what are you doing here? Where’s Mr Mariano?”

He walked forward and placed the coffees on the desk.

“He’s not in. He’s gone to Adriata for some business trip. Ianthe said she emailed you. I texted you as well.”

Az recalled the notifications that had ruined his moment with Elain. 

“Why won’t you call him Dad?”

Az looked up to see Rhys perched on the edge of the desk sending him a hurt look.

“He is your dad. You’re part of the family.”

“He’s made it clear that he’s not my father.”

Rhys didn’t answer for a few long seconds.

“You are my brother though. So is Cassian.”

Az nodded. He did know this, sometimes Erran just made it hard to remember. Instead of waiting for Az to reply, Rhys swivelled round to take one of the cups.

“Since he’s not here, this is mine now.”

He went to take a sip but the cup stilled just before it reached his lips. He pulled back and squinted his eyes at the side of the cup before a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

“Um, Az. I think this one’s for you.”

Az crossed to the desk and snatched the cup out of Rhys’ hands. He turned it around to see something scribbled on the side. It was a small drawing of mistletoe, followed by a phone number and a message. _I like you a latte_ , it said, _call me sometime, Elain xx_. He felt his cheeks warm.

“I think she likes you.”

“Shut up, Rhys.”

Azriel turned on his heel and quickly made his way back to his office, Rhys trailing behind. He pushed open the door to find Mor and Cassian rooting through his bag. They looked up momentarily before going back to emptying his bag on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re hungry. And you usually have food.”

He shoved past them to grab his phone and input the number on the cup. 

Mor stood up and made her way to Rhys, “What’s happening?”

“His beloved barista asked him out.”

Mor nodded in appreciation, “Good for him. I knew he was never going to do it.”

Azriel threw them a vulgar gesture before opening messages and pulling up Elain’s new contact. For a second, he wondered if he was being too desperate if he texted her right away. But, to hell with it, he was desperate. They had been dancing around each other for months. He typed up a text before hitting send, not pausing to even think if it was coherent or not.

**Elain**

_Hey, I got your message. Would you like to grab coffee with me sometime? Maybe somewhere that you don’t make it._

_Az // 8:32_

_Hey Az,_

_I’d love to xx // 8:33_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @stars-falling


End file.
